Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4k+2+2k}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${k}$ terms together: $ {4k + 2k} + 2$ Combine the ${k}$ terms: $ {6k} + 2$ The simplified expression is $6k + 2$